A Sonamy X Story
by Eclipsic Massacre
Summary: Sonic is tired of it. Of Amy's chasing. He decides to confront her to bring her down. But when the Blue Blur tries to put down Amy Rose, a small twist happens, and Amy finally gets through to Sonic. Sonic's pain gets through to him later, and Amy starts to wonder if she did too much damage to the world-saving, 16 year old hedgehog. Will Amy's mistake cause Eggman's win? {SonicXAmy}
1. Chapter 1

**_This is kinda... Cringe, I know, before anyone even says it. Everyone obviously hates Sonamy X, and it's where Amy's still a bit too nuts over Sonic. But oh well. I came up with this while watching Sonic X after reading a Sonamy story. Sooo... Heh... Yeah._**

* * *

"What is your deal Amy!? Why do you always follow me around?! Don't you know when to quit!?"

Sonic was on the run from the rose-bud hedgehog once again, and was trapped at a cliff.

It was a Marry-Amy or Die situation.

And Sonic wouldn't do either.

He'd finally found a way to make Amy quit.

Or he thought he did.

"S-Sonic! I love you! That's my deal! And that's why I won't quit! Because you're _my_ Sonikku!"

"Amy! I'm not your _anything!_ "

Trying to fight the tears that she'd fight every time this happened, she decided to let them fall.

And so did she.

To her knees, the rose-pink and cheerful Amy Rose put her face in her hands, and started to cry.

Sonic waited before deciding to run.

As desperately as the blue blur wanted to run from the possible wrath of the girl on her knees before him, he felt bad, and stayed a moment.

"S-sonic..."

"Y-you haven't ran yet... I-I want you t-to know something..." Amy sniffled during her words to the blue hedgehog.

"Y-yes Amy?"

"Do you tr-truly know why I-I ch-chase after you..."

"Because you're crazy! And you're obsessed with me!" Sonic shouted.

Amy's tears just fell faster after the insult.

"N-no... You d-don't..."

"Okay then. I wanna know what you mean Amy. Tell me."

"...Because I feel safe... When I'm around you Sonic... And that you actually care for my well-being..."

The blue blur was slightly moved at Amy's words.

"You're a good person... Wh-what girl wouldn't love you...? Tell me that Sonic."

Sonic jumped back a little when Amy stood up.

Taken aback by the sudden change in attitude by the rose colored girl, a face of shock was all the blue blur could muster.

* * *

"A-Amy..."

"No. Tell me how you can deal with all those stupid fangirls... But you act like you can't... Or won't, deal with _me._ "

"Amy! It's because you chase me around with a damn hammer all the time! I don't want to be pounded into the ground!"

"...I do that to prove to you how strong I am, Sonic. You're only focused on you, or Shadow, or Silver, or Knuckles and Tails! Why can't I ever help you? Is it because I'm a girl?!"

"No! It's because... it's because I want you safe..."

"Hmph. You're the most impossible male on the face of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic, falling on his knees the same way Amy did within the previous few minutes, stared at the ground, and eventually let tears fall.

Amy Rose however, was turned, walking away from her blue hero.

* * *

 **The tables have turned on Sonic and Amy, will this give Eggman an unexpected advantage? Or will Sonic be strong enough to hide it this time?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Let's get this show on the road! :D Once again, this is my first Sonamy story, so please, leave a review on your thoughts! And please note, some of Sonic's parts will take place in the Thorndyke residence, but Chris, nor his family will appear. Or Ella or Mr. Tanaka. Strictly Mobians. xD**_

* * *

Amy Rose sat on the cream colored couch inside the Thorndyke residence.

Cream the Rabbit and Rouge the Bat were sitting on either sides of her, with comforting the rose-bud girl as their only priority.

"It's okay hon. You did what you had to do. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Ms. Rouge is right Amy! It's all gonna be okay!"

Amy didn't say a word, she just stared at the picture of Sonic that she clutched ever so tightly in her hands.

Then she threw it.

The protective glass cover smashed into pieces when the picture frame hit the wall and immediately after, the floor.

Sonic's picture slid out, and a few tears around the blue hero's head were visible.

Surprisingly, the frame was shattered, and the picture was still in tact.

But the picture had slid its way back to Amy and her friends anyway.

* * *

On the other side of the city, Sonic sat on a rock, with moss spots all over.

"I... I don't know what I'm gonna do guys... Normally I'd just brush it off... Be totally fine..."

"Sonic, don't beat yourself up. It's not your fault. It's not Amy's either. It's just how life goes, dude."

Knuckles tried to comfort to blue hedgehog, but his attempt was seemingly futile.

"I don't know Knux... Maybe... I've actually started to... L-like Amy?"

Tails and Knuckles both jumped up in complete shock.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Sonic! If you liked her, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Tails! I know! But-"

"Dude! Put some sense in your thick head! If you would've liked her, you wouldn't have done what you did, and this wouldn't have happened."

"Knuckles, I just said-"

"No, you said you knew, and I know good and well that you don't. I may be gullible, but I'm not dumb."

Sonic sighed and stood up off the rock, and sighed.

"I have to be strong... But I can't show an act anymore..."

Knuckles heaved a great sigh and put his large hand on the shoulder of the blue blur.

"Well what we need right now is a hero. Not a lovesick teen boy."

"Got it."

Team Sonic ran off into the city to once again, stop Eggman's plan for world domination


End file.
